Blood plus: Hinata
by Blackwing-John
Summary: Basically the blood plus story revamped to Naruto, up for Adoption
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Blood Plus or related parties. Damn!

"Ah crap." Human speak

'Hmmm' human thought

"As you wish." Chevalier speak

'I must protect...' Chevalier thought

Chapter 1: Awakeneing

* * *

A girl, with long indigo hair, was hunched over catching her breath. "Come on Hinata-chan you can do it, let's try those steps one more time." Another girl, she had shoulder length light brown hair.

"Oh, but Ayame-chan I don't want to learn how to waltz. Why did I let you talk me into this?" The girl, Hinata, said. She wasn't fond of dancing.

"Because I said if you did I'd get you a weeks supply of cinnamon rolls. Which you ate in a day! It's not fair, I have to struggle with my diet. Yet you can eat anything and not get fat." Ayame said before falling to her knees and crying anime style.

"I told you it's been like that since I can remember, of course I can only remember stuff from this past year." Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

Ayame jumped up and clenched her fists in front of her chest, "Right, your an amnesiac and-" Ayame was shut up with a soccer ball to her face. Looking over they saw a tan man probably from Spain, without a shirt, juggling a Soccer ball. 'Exotic.' Ayame thought with hearts in her eyes.

'Great, there she goes again.' Hinata rolled her eyes. She felt her stomach begin to rumble, "Oh well, let's eat.' She sat down by the nearest tree and took out her lunch box, quickly eating she put it away. She saw Neji pull up.

"Hinata-san, it's time for your appointment." Neji said from his motorcycle. Hinata walked over and hopped on, leaving Ayame frozen in place. She asked Neji to call her to snap her out of it. He just shook his head. 'She'll be alright.'

They arrived at the hospital and headed up for the transfusion. Neji went to pick Konohamaru up from school. So Hinata decided to walk home, along the way she ran into Jiraiya. "Oh, hi Jiraiya-sama. What are you up to?"

"Oh hi Hinata-chan, just visiting Tsunade-sama. How've you been?" He asked her.

"Same as always, you?"

"Yep, see ya."

So she kept walking until she walked by the news TV in the center of the city. "The Konoha killer is still on the loose, be careful." The news anchor said.

'I wonder who it could be. What nice music.' Indeed she was hearing a nice steady beat from an flute. She looked around and saw him.

He had bright blond hair, equally bright blue eyes, and had his left hand bandaged up. Next to him was another man, he had red hair, sea green eyes, and had the symbol for '_love_' written on his forehead. He was playing a cello. The two were perfectly synchronized. The blond met eyes with her, causing her to look away and ran towards home.

Along the way she ran into Tenten, "So Hinata how is Neji-kun, you haven't stolen him from me have you?"

"Hell no! That is my cousin. I'm not some freak who'd go after family.


	2. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"- Chevalier speak

'Arrgh'- Chevalier thought

Ch. 2: First Kiss

* * *

"Tou-san, I'm home. What's for dinner?" Hinata asked a tan man, his face had a scar running across it, his brown hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Oh, hi Hinata, it's going to be fend for yourself tonight. Come on in." The man said, a young man walked in, his hair pulled into a ponytail, he had a journalist's vest on.

"Hey, I need something strong, my day was so troublesome." He said.

"I'm Iruka, this is my adoptive daughter Hinata." Iruka said.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, photographer, my pain of a wife is my boss. Her name is Temari, she's constantly nagging my ass off." Shikamaru said, pulling out their wedding picture. "By the way your daughter looks familiar, like I've seen her somewhere. Wait that's it." He pulled out another picture, "How old are you Hinata-san?"

"Umm, I'm seventeen. Why?" She said as she unpacked her bag. He showed her the picture and the date, it was her, an unknown group, "1812?" and... "The two Street musicians?"

"Huh, what was that?" shikamara asked.

"N-nothing. Ah crap I forgot my bento at school, I'll be right back!" Hinata said before running off.

"Anyway can I have that drink now?" Shikamaru asked as he sat at the bar.

"Here be careful going home now." he handed him the shot glass. He downed it and left after paying for it.

"I-Iruka-san can I umm, talk to you for a sec?" A man with a cloak on to hide his face, his silver hair hanging in sight.

"Sure Mizuki-senpai, how are things at the base?" Iruka asked the man.

"Not too good, cough, help us!" He said as he jumped back.

---At the school---

'Where is it? Oh there it is.' She ran towards it, and scooped it up. Before she left the campus a teacher stopped her.

"Why are you here?" the teacher said

"Gomen, I forgot something so I came back for it sensei." She said.

"Well next time don't forget anythi-" Before he could finish a giant hand grabbed his head and pulled him onto the roof. Then his body, all shriveled up, fell in front of her. A hand grabbed her and pulled her into a building.

She turned to see the blond musician from earlier. he handed her a katana, before taking out a knife and slicing his wrist, allowing his blood to pool in his palm. He offered it to her, but she just ran away. She tripped over the carpet, and lay on her back, the man walked up took some blood into his mouth and kissed her. The blood flowed into her mouth and she swallowed it. He got up and gave her back the sword.

She got up as her eyes started to glow a lavender color, she drew her sword, slicing her palm she fed it her blood. The creature plowed through the wall and charged her, she side stepped it and cut the beast in half. Spraying the red blood all over the place. The man walked up, "Hinata-chan, what is it you wish?"

Her eyes returned to normal, and she started to collapse. 'I'd better take her home.' With that he left, dashing through the city till he came upon the old church he was using as a makeshift home.

---The Next Day---

Hinata awoke with a start, 'What a weird dream.' She looked around to realize that she wasn't in her room, she saw the blond standing next to the open window, then there was the cross on the far wall. 'I must be in a chapel.' "Excuse me, Mister flute guy."

"What is it you wish?" He said turning around.

"Could you, umm, tell me your name, please." She said to him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Anything else?" He answered her.

"Umm, y-yeah you, umm, s-stole my first kiss. So I was uh wondering if you love me?" Hinata asked while fighting her worst blush in the history of blushing.

"Yeah, I love you, after all you saved me from dieing, I owe you my life. I just hope my heart is enough for now." He replied.

"Naruto, stop being so emotional, sorry Hinata he doesn't understand our situation." The red head said.

"Shut up, Gaara. I'm not yet ready to give these feelings up. I fight to protect those important to me."

"Umm, your heart is enough. Gaara you don't have to be sour towards him." She said. "Well I need to get home."

"What home? A Chiropteran destroyed it, I believe it was named Mizuki.

"Mizuki?!" Hinata asked loudly


	3. Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Hello! I shouldn't have to say it.

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-Chevalier speak

'Arrgh'-Chevalier thought

Ch. 3: The journey begins

* * *

"Can you go faster Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto, she was currently riding on his back as he leapt across the rooftops.

"As you wish Hinata." Naruto told her picking up the pace. Behind them Gaara was scanning the area around them, he then spotted Neji and Konohamaru talking to each other outside a hospital.

"Hey, your family is over there Hinata." Gaara told her.

"Thanks, by the way please call me Hinata-chan or something not so formal." She told him before going to her family.

"Hinata-chan, where've you been? The army people took Otou-san to their base. Uh, who are they?" Konohamaru asked pointing to the Chevaliers.

"Oh right, these two are Naruto, and Gaara. They took care of me last night." Hinata said, Neji wasn't particularly happy about what she said last.

"What do you mean 'took care of me'?" He asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"I was attacked by a monster," Hinata began to say.

"Chiropteran." Gaara interrupted.

"And they let me stay the night." She finished.

"Stay away from Hinata, you probably felt her up as she slept, blondy." Neji accused, he was overprotective obviously.

"I'd never if she didn't wish it, she saved my life so I owe her a great deal. Do you love her or something?" Naruto asked him slowly.

"What?! O-of course not! She's my cousin, though we aren't really related. Still, she's like my cousin." Neji countered.

"Hey now stop fighting, we have to rescue Iruka," Jiraiya said walking up. Beside him was a white haired man with a scar over his left eye, you couldn't see his face behind his navy blue scarf.

"I am Kakashi, pleased to meet ya." The man, Kakashi, said. His eyes curved showing that he was smiling.

"Right let's go." Neji said, he pulled out Iruka's Desert Eagle.

"Where did you get that?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was Otou-san's, I knew where he hid it, I carry it to protect Konohamaru." Neji said. They started to walk down the street.

"Help me, I can't control myself." A man in a cloak said as he walked up to them, his silver hair coming into view.

"You?! Take this!" He pointed the gun and fired three times. Mizuki stumbled back into an old deserted building.

"Hinata, please save that man. That's why we exterminate them to save their souls from reverting back to that of beasts." Jiraiya said as he prepared his custom made gun.

"Naruto, Gaara, do you regret being a Chevalier?" Hinata asked them as the others stormed into the building in search of Mizuki.

"Is it your wish to know that?" Naruto asked her in a monotoned voice.

"Hai, I wish to know that." Hinata answered Naruto's question. She placed a finger on his parched lips, "Please tell me." She said as she put on the babiest face she could.

'She is taking advantage of Naruto's devotion, smart.' Gaara thought as he took out her Katana.

"I do not, I owe you my life Hinata-chan, if I have to be a monster to pay it back, so be it." Naruto told her.

"I think it's fun going through time like this." Gaara said to her.

"Very well I'll fight!" Hinata said as she grabbed her sword and ran into the building.

Once inside they noticed the Chiropteran being held back by the group of men, until it leaped into the air and dived for their feet. Neji, reacting quickly enough, leaped over him and fired some shots into Mizuki's skull. Mizuki twisted in mid air and tail slapped Neji across the room.

Hinata sliced her finger letting the crimson fluid travel the blade's length. When her blood started to drip off its tip she leaped after Mizuki.

Mizuki swung his tail at her, which she cut off in a single strike. She continued going through her arch until she was right in its face, switching her blade so she held it in a reverse position, she sliced Mizuki's face in half from the bottom jaw. She landed with a thud, "Remind me to work on my landing, that hurt." Hinata said rubbing her back.

"Now then, I shall explain the purpose of our fight;" Jiraiya said, "Our Organization was founded to exterminate the Chiropteran, and to eliminate the other two queens-"

"Other queens, you mean you already took out a few?" Neji asked as he limped over.

"No your cousin here is the other queen, an only her blood can kill them, and vice-versa." Jiraiya continued, "The first one is Hanabi her full-sister, and then there's Sakura their half-sister. Only Hanabi doesn't have any Chevalier. Sakura however has at least five, the deadliest of them is Sasuke, and Orochimaru."

"Naruto do you remember them?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I remember them, Sasuke is over rated but he's still quite strong, Orochimaru is the real threat. The others are kinda push overs." Naruto said.

"It's decided then, first we kill Sakura, and we could probably have Hanabi switch sides." Neji said as he flourished his gun, only for Jiraiya to steal it. "What the hell?!"

"You're not quite ready for this, besides first we have to rescue Iruka." Jiraiya said to them.


	4. Hanabi Misses Big Sister

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"- Chevalier speak

'Arrgh'- Chevalier thought

Ch. 4: Hanabi Misses Her Older Sister

* * *

"And just how do you plan to find Iruka!?" Neji asked with much anger.

"Where else, the US Military Base." Jiraiya said.

"You want me to break into a military base?" Hinata asked as she adjusted the weird body suit.

"Correct, this Military Base has a research lab, in which they experiment and try to create Chiropteran." Kakashi said as he adjusted the face mask.

"Hey, what's with the suits?" Konohamaru asked.

"He is right they aren't necessary." Naruto said.

"Well damn, oh well they're comfy." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The others nodded.

"Ok, freaks." Konohamaru said the last part under his breath.

"There it is, get ready." Jiraiya said as they approached the building.

---In a hallway---

The sounds of foot steps echoed in the empty halls of the R&D Lab. Hinata's sword glistened in the lit hallway, all their eyes were scanning around them trying to find Iruka. Something was not right though, 'Why is the Lab this deserted? What's that awful reek?' they wondered. They discovered why, Chiropteran had escaped their pens and eaten the researchers. There was an incubator like room filled with humans undergoing mutations, in one corner there was a pod filled with a green liquid, and floating in it was Iruka.

"Otou-san!" Konohamaru screamed, a second later a set of gray eyes appeared in the darkness. The glowing eyes shifted to each one finally landing on Konohamaru, they heard a girly chuckle as a girl stepped out of the shadows, she was covered in blood, her ripped dress looked like it was once a fancy piece of clothing. But, her face had an eerie resemblance of Hinata, and her long dark hair hung over her eyes, her eyes though covered still shone brightly.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she approached her.

"Oh hello Hinata-onee-san, who is this?" Hanabi asked as she cuddled against Konohamaru.

Konohamaru shifted uncomfortably at the close proximity. "Um, I'm Konohamaru, mi'lady."

"Please call me Hanabi." Hanabi told him.

"Hanabi, um, how have you been?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh you know, creating Chiropteran, trying to pass the time up, it's really hard to pass time when you have no one to do anything with." Hanabi said sadly.

"Look help us free this man and we'll play with you alright?" Hinata asked as Hanabi gazed at her.

"I knew it, this man had a smell like yours on him, so I figured you were connected. Though I wonder, who is he to you?" Hanabi asked as she turned to them.

"He is their dad, and he loves them, and me, with his whole soul." Hinata said tearfully.

"Hmm, alright you'd better not be lying though!" Hanabi said as the pod opened, "**AND** you'd better make sure I'm not bored."

"Sure thing, Konohamaru will be your escort." Hinata said happily as Konohamaru groaned. Iruka began to slide out of the pod as Hanabi tipped it, Kakashi caught Iruka as he fell, he slung him over his shoulder as the ceiling started to buckle.

"Made it in time, let's get out of here." Jiraiya said as they all ran out of the room.

---Outside---

The building collapsed as they ran out the door, they turned to the wreckage, "Wow, talk about cutting it close."

They heard a low scream as Hanabi tackled Konohamaru to the ground, she rubbed her head against his chest while making a purring sound, everyone sweat dropped at the sight, except Gaara, while Naruto was envious. 'Lucky, I love Hinata from the bottom of my soul, but Gaara, and the others won't let us be together. it aint fair' Naruto thought as he cried inwardly. He remembered the argument from earlier.

---Flashback---

"Listen, Hinata I know you desire a deep love and all but you can't have it with a Chevalier. Especially not Naruto, it'll only hurt you in the end. I read his file, and, it said something about a great disaster occurring on the day he was born, and because of that the village he was born in resented him. Everyone he associated with ended up dead." Kakashi told Hinata who was practicing with her blade.

"And that is where Hinata saved me from the darkness I was in. She became my North Star, guided me to the light" Naruto said as he seemed to appear behind Kakashi. He quickly turned around as Naruto circled him, "I can never be like an average Chevalier, I can't forsake my emotions, I will always be a human, even if I'm a monster in human flesh." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"He's been like that since as far as our records go. I can understand what he's saying, he was lonely, isolated, until you showed up Hinata. Once you set eyes on him and realized how he was treated you forced your caretakers to take in the boy. You saved him from loneliness, can you imagine it crying even though you know no one will care enough to even ask if you're alright? To see as countless other kids went home to a loving environment, while all you had was hostility. He carried a burden, that no one should bear, and it made him become attached to what he had." Jiraiya told them as he walked by, "Hinata please treat him kindly, maybe even fall for him. He is our second strongest fighter, but only because he doesn't want to defeat you. If you were Sakura he'd be the strongest."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, 'That blond kid is stronger than the Queens?'

"Because he would have killed her, and maybe even rape her." Jiraiya said as he walked away.

---Flashback end---

'Would he really have raped her? Let alone kill her?' Kakashi thought as he watched the blond Chevalier brood.

"Hey I was kidding about the rape thing, but he would've definitely killed her. In fact He almost did, about a year before you joined the two of us were traveling a little, Hinata was hibernating, so we went to Rome one day and ran into Sakura, and Sasuke, he went into a rage and nearly killed both of them, Orochimaru came and fought him away from her as the others rescued them. Sakura's head was hanging on by a thread, literally." Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Y-you just laughed!" Kakashi said in horror.

"Well, we can't be serious all the time, right?" Jiraiya said.

"Help me!!!!!" Konohamaru screamed.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?" Hinata asked.

"H-Hanabi is trying to rape me." Konohamaru said with big watery eyes.

"Konohamaru where are you?" Hanabi asked as she ran by.

"Here he is!" Jiraiya said, Hanabi ran back and grabbed him.

"We're gonna have some fun." Hanabi said as she carried him back to her room.


	5. The Past Unveiled pt 1

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"- Chevalier speak

'Arrgh'- Chevalier thought

Ch. 4: The Past Unveiled

* * *

"How are you feeling Iruka-san?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been better, but I guess I can't complain." Iruka said as he sat up in the hospital bed. "Where are we now?"

"We are in Hollywood." Tsunade said.

"Oh, Hollywood, wait Hollywood!?" Iruka climbed out of bed and opened a window, sure enough he saw the 'Hollywood' sign.

"We came here while you were unconscious, Kakashi is gathering information from the black market and other various underground informants." Tsunade said. "And Jiraiya is speaking to the FBI."

"So what have I missed?" Iruka asked.

"Let's see, Hanabi joined us," Tsunade started.

"What!?" Iruka shouted.

"Let me finish! She also seems to like Konohamaru, though to what extent I haven't seen yet; but from what I've heard we should be thankful he isn't Hinata's Chevalier." Tsunade said.

"I see, I've missed out on a lot of events, so has anything happened yet between Hinata and her blond chevalier?" Iruka asked.

"They've started to rekindle their romantic feelings, though they have one big obstacle, Jiraiya isn't very supportive of loving a co-worker. He says after reading 'that' journal, he decided the love between them was too destructive." 'Of course, true love will blossom no matter what.'

---With Hinata---

Naruto brushed away a hair that had fallen over Hinata's face, he stared at her peaceful face as she dug her head deeper into the pillow. 'Such a beauty, all forms of her are perfect, all of them I've fallen for, and all of them I'd gladly serve the entirety of my near infinite life, just to sit and be able to be close to her.'

Hinata stirred in her sleep, a single tear sliding down her cheek, 'I wonder what she's dreaming.'

---Hinata's Dream---

She was running next to a tall man, in his hand was a Katana. His light gray robes flowing behind him as he weaved around the trees "Come on don't fall behind." He said in a deep voice.

"Hai, Otou-sama." She said as she strained her tiny legs to keep up, in her hand was a small dagger. Suddenly, a tall red haired woman appeared with a small blond kid next to her.

"Kushina-san, where's Minato-sama?" The tall man asked.

"He's dead, they found out he was the Kyuubi, so they killed him, Hiashi." Kushina said.

The blond kid ran up to the small girl, "Hey there I'm Naruto!"

"I-I'm Hinata." Hinata replied, suddenly Kushina and Hiashi stopped.

Hiashi turned quickly and handed Naruto a scroll, "Listen, I entrust my daughter to you, keep her safe. Now go on and get away now."

Naruto didn't question him, he quickly grabbed Hinata's hand as he took off to a hiding spot he knew. However, he quickly got curious, and being the impulsive ten year old he was decided to return to watch the adults, dragging Hinata with him.

Together they crouched behind a tree root.

"Demon hunters?" Kushina asked as she pulled out her two small Wakizashis.

"Looks like it." Hiashi said as he shifted into his stance "I've always wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Kushina asked as she sensed people approaching.

"How did it feel to have Kyuubi mount you?" Hiashi asked as he prepared his Katana.

"Go fuck yourself!" Kushina replied as a few men in black Kimono's ran towards them. 'Small fry' Kushina thought as she leaped into the air, twisting in mid air she quickly dispatched three of them, spinning on her heels she dodged a downward stroke before stabbing the attacker, doing a quick backflip she kicked the enemy rushing her, in mid air she stab a man through both shoulders, kicking off his back, she sailed through the air and landed between four men, blocking the strikes of two to the side she twisted her arms and made them lose grip on their swords, doing a quick spin she sliced the heads off the unarmed hunters, ducking beneath the blade of the man to her left she kicked the one behind her, knocking him down. She quickly stabbed the man near her in the chest. Twirling her weapon in her hand she quickly dispatched the downed man.

"Look at his back." Hiashi said as he gestured to the insignia on one man's back.

"Empress Suiko? Ain't heard that name in a while."

"So, there are still a few of her warriors left, I wonder when we'll encounter Emperor Jomei's men." Hiashi said

"We won't, I feel it don't you? Our time is over, it's time for new demons to take our places." Kushina said sadly. "Besides our kids are watching let's show them how to do it." Kushina whispered.

Hiashi nodded

---With Naruto---

He brushed a strand of hair away from Hinata's face. She groaned a little. 'That dream huh?'

He frowned a little, 'She hates that memory.' He thought as he woke her up.

She looked at him with half shut eyes, "Do they need us?"

"Not right now, but you should start getting ready." Naruto said.

"I had a dream of when we first met, it was 634, right?" Hinata asked as she pulled the strap of her tank top up.

"Yes, it was indeed 634, that means we were both born Youkai."

"So how did you become a Chevalier?"

---Story time---

-Naruto's POV-

Six years after I met Hinata, we were on the run from the last remaining Demon Hunters. The two of us were some of the last remaining Youkai in the world, on this day we were heading to a small port village to get supplies, this is when we discovered Gaara, he was a small boy then. We took him under our wing, and got him back to proper health. Turns out though, we were followed by hunters tailing him, soon they attacked our small hut, during the attack I was impaled by a Katana through the heart. In a rage Hinata slaughtered them all, all the while Gaara was unconscious. Then she fed me her blood, thus making me into her Chevalier.


	6. Pieces, and Places I

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 6: Pieces, and places I

* * *

Hey folks, when I started this chapter in my mind it took place, mostly, in the past. I figured I'd stick with it and write it out.

* * *

---Hiroshima, Japan; Aug. 9, 1945---

Hinata walked down the ruined streets of her old neighborhood, by her side were Naruto and Gaara. "Why can't they stop waging these foolish wars? Now an entire city is in ruins because of one bomb."

"Because their lives are finite they will constantly desire more power and influence, they dream of power and money, status and popularity." Gaara said.

"Makes no sense, adults dream like that, while little Nana dreamed about wanting to live in a world free of war. Now she's buried in the rubble of her home right there." Hinata said.

"Look Hinata-chan there's Sakura." Naruto said as the pink haired Sakura came into view.

Sakura noticed them and walked towards them. Her two Chevalier were by her side, Sasuke and Orochimaru. "Shall we repeat our last meeting, or shall we try something new?"

"No, let us end this stupid conflict!" Hinata yelled as her two chevalier pulled out their Katanas and started to attack Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru blocked Naruto's attacks as he leaped to the top of a building, "kukukuku, Been a while, Kitsune." Orochimaru said as he lunged with his bayonet.

"You're one to talk you fucking snake!" Naruto replied as he blocked. "Still using that antique!?"

"Got it back in the U.S. Civil War I did, killed the wielder and the whole family he was with."

---Hinata and Sakura---

"Looks like your Chevalier needs a stronger leash." Sakura said as she watched Naruto and Orochimaru fight.

"Well yours needs a leash, Sakura-baa." Hinata said as she drew her Katana

"You forget, you're the eldest, Hinata-onee-chan." Sakura replied as she drew her short sword. "Though, I wonder how that Gaara will fare against my Sasuke-kun."

---Gaara---

Gaara stood unscratched in front of a panting Sasuke. Gaara unsheathed his Katana, "Alright I'll humor you, now I shall use more than just my fists." Gaara said as an appendage came out of his back.

"What, just because you have a sharp tipped tail you think you're hot shit!" Sasuke yelled as he ran forward firing his 8mm Nambu.

"What, you can't wield a sword so you resort to that pitiful weapon." Gaara said as his tail blocked each bullet, his tail came to a stop above his right shoulder out of the corner of his eye he saw someone's reflection.

---Naruto---

Naruto crashed through a wall, spinning he kicked debris towards his opponent. Orochimaru dodged them as he dove towards Naruto, dagger at the ready. Naruto blocked the attack with his clawed feet, twisting he sent Orochimaru crashing through the ceiling.

Orochimaru did a flip and landed near his bayonet. Scooping it up he side stepped Naruto's downward thrust, he then slashed Naruto's right shoulder. With a twirl of his bayonet he stabbed Naruto's left shoulder, digging the blade into the floor, bending it he snapped the blade off. "Stay there and rot." Orochimaru said as he heard Sasuke's gun go off. He took aim towards Gaara.

---Gaara---

Gaara saw Orochimaru take aim at him, time seemed to slow as Orochimaru fired his bayonet. Turning Gaara slashed the bullet in two with his Katana, he cut it in an angle that made it go around him and hit both of Sasuke's shoulders. "No more bullets Orochimaru." Gaara said as he cut Sasuke's gun in two, with a roundhouse kick he sent Sasuke flying into the distance.

---Hinata---

Sakura dove to the left as Hinata's Katana left a crater where she once stood, she then tried to avoid Hinata's kick, however she wasn't fast enough and instead she went flying back, she hit the wall under Naruto, causing that part of the building to collapse. Naruto managed to get free and leap away before he was smashed. Naruto rolled to the side as Orochimaru dropped from above trying to behead him. With a quick flourish he cut Orochimaru across the face. Orochimaru hissed in pain as he retreated. 'He's only faster than me when he's running away.'

"Looks like it's your loss Sakura." Hinata said as she dragged the bleeding pink haired girl out of the ruined building.

"Never!" Sakura yelled as she spat her blood into Hinata's left eye. Hinata let go of Sakura as her eye began to crystallize, wincing in pain she ripped her eye out and threw it to the side. Sakura took advantage of the situation and stabbed Hinata in the thigh, before turning and running away.

"Shit, they're fast when it comes to running away!" Hinata said as her eye slowly started to grow back.

"Yeah, but more importantly you need to feed." Naruto said while Hinata started to suck his blood.

* * *

Hinata felt drowsy as she woke up, 'That, was a dream. Wasn't it?' she thought as she got out of bed.

She stretched before she changed out of her night wear.

Walking out of the hotel room she saw Konohamaru sleeping in a chair outside her room, she smiled as she picked him up. Walking back into her room she laid him down on her bed and tucked him in.

"So, I take it your memories are returning." Naruto said as he opened the door.

"I guess, though there are still a few blank spots." Hinata said.

"Well, we've watched numerous civilizations rise and fall. You can't expect to remember everything at once."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oh yeah, here." Naruto said as he handed her a small box

"What could this be?" Hinata asked as she opened it, her eyes widened when she saw an old heart locket with her name on it.

"When you hibernated this had fallen off you, during those years I scoured the earth to find this." Naruto said.

Hinata opened the locket and looked at the picture inside, she smiled when she saw herself and Naruto in Victorian age attire. (The weird frilly dresses) "It's beautiful, thanks." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, it's your most valued treasure after all." Naruto said.

"How long have we been fighting Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Our battle with her and her drones started when America was being colonized by the British. Originally we were supposed to make sure the natives of this land were to be respected and have mutual relations with the colonists. One day though, Sakura fed off of an entire tribe. They became the first Chiropteran, and they listened to her and her alone. She became mad with power from this point, as she attacked a small outpost slaying everyone within. However, there was one person who made it out 'alive', his name was Lee, he had fled from Japan when they started to modernize. She turned him into her Chevalier, however he didn't lose his free will. When she got brave, and attacked us and Hanabi, Lee sacrificed himself in order to reduce her Chevalier from ten to five, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Tayuya, Kiba, and someone named Sai." Naruto explained.

"That long, huh, looks like I have a lot to remember." Hinata said with a sigh.


	7. An Immortal's Dream

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-Chevalier speak

'Arrgh'-Chevalier thought

Ch. 7: An Immortal's Dream (Pieces, and Places II)

* * *

Yo I wanted to try my hand at a war segment

* * *

There aren't that many people who knew what life was like in the trenches, at least not that that many left alive. The air around the soldiers was pungent, and with each breath came the scent of disease, vomit, burnt flesh and the stench of rotting corpses burned their nostrils.

Naruto ducked down into the German trench, in front of him Gaara was firing his rifle at the Storm Troopers that were trying to storm across 'No-man's Land'.

"Hinata sure picked a great time and place to take her nap!" Naruto said as he loaded his rifle. The soldier next to him collapsed with a hole in his head.

"Doesn't matter, if they capture this village it won't take them long until they find her cocoon, and they might try and molest her in her sleep so until the war ends, or she wakes up, we shall defend this village." Gaara said as the last body hit the ground.

"Let's take a page out of their book then!" Naruto said as he ran and picked up the flame thrower the troopers dropped, behind him Gaara provided back up fire. "Happy New Year" Naruto said as he set the French Trench ablaze.

"Welcome to 1918" Gaara finished as he tossed a few grenades into the trench.

Naruto ran back towards town. Naruto unlocked the door as he headed into the wine vault. Inside he knelt before a dark gray cocoon. "Personally, I'd rather fight on the Allied Side, but since we lived here when you entered hibernation we had to fight for this country. When the war broke out we decided to become a part of the Western Front."

"What do we have here?!" The Admiral said as he stepped down the stairs.

Naruto reached behind a shelf and grabbed his swords hilt.

The Admiral pulled his gun out and shot Naruto in the chest. Naruto stumbled back til his back hit the wall. The Admiral continued to shoot Naruto until his clip ran out. Naruto's body slid to the ground as the Admiral walked to the cocoon. "So the wife who needed you was really just a freak in a cocoon. Though from the pictures I can see, she is a beaut. Even in her sleep I could please her in better ways than you. Now let's see why you love he-" the Admiral was interrupted by Naruto's hand around his neck.

"Only freaks can love freaks, as the saying goes." Naruto said as his blade went through the Admiral's heart. As the corpse fell, the other soldiers entered and riddled Naruto with gun fire. Naruto got to his feet when Hinata had awoken and burst from her cocoon.

"I barely wake up and you already have people trying to kill us?" Hinata asked as she grabbed a piece of metal

"It seems like that's the case." Naruto said as they killed the soldiers.

"Gaara!" Hinata yelled as said red head came down to the cellar.

"Finally awake?" Gaara said as he ripped off the uniform.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hinata said as they ran to the street. When they got there they saw bombs being dropped over the trenches by the allies.

"So that's why they fell back." Naruto said.

"Doesn't matter let's go!" Hinata said as they ran west.

"So, we're going to France now?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said as a giant insect-like creature burst from the ground.

The creature's head pivoted at unnatural angles; it had a long spinal fin that went down its back, a matte black hide covering its body, and a set of claws on all six of its legs.

"That's a big Chiropteran." Naruto said.

"Go for the legs first." Hinata said as they rushed forward.

Naruto dove beneath a swing from one of the legs and sliced through the connecting joint. With a quick spin he sliced off the stinger on the abdomen.

Gaara blocked a leg trying to impale him and sliced off most of it, he turned and used his tail to block and redirect a claw strike into the Chiropteran's Thorax.

Hinata rolled out of the way of the creatures jaws as it snapped a brick wall in half '!' 'I sense one of Sakura's Chevalier close by.' Hinata thought as she felt someone approach too fast to be on the ground.

---Skies---

A man with chin length black hair and a pale face looked below the clouds to see an oversized ant, "Sai to Sakura; targets found, initiating strike run." Sai said as he opened the bomb bay

---Ground---

All the combatants looked at the flying fortress approaching them as the two panels opened on the bottom. "A bomber!?"

"Gaara do you have any more of those special bullets?" Hinata asked as the Chiropteran's head exploded, "Shots fired!"

"To the Trenches! I'll load a few rounds while in them." Gaara said as he jumped into a pit.

"Wait, those aren't bombs." Hinata said as hundreds of Chiropterans landed on the ground.

"Alright it's loaded." Gaara said.

"This is Air Traffic control, we have an aircraft in a no fly zone; bring down the rain!"

"Roger!" Gaara said as he took aim.

---Aircraft---

Sai adjusted the controls as a streak of bright red caught his eye, "Balls." Sai said as his control panel exploded as the bullet ripped through his head.

The Chiropteran below looked up as they were crushed by the plane.

"I really hate guns." Gaara said.


	8. Important: Please Read

after much debate I have decided to put this fic up for adoption


End file.
